Who knew, right?
by MrsBjorgman
Summary: Rapunzel is wary of Flynn Rider, the new community service guy who has just started at the care home, but she is sure that there is more to him than meets the eye. Modern AU. Rated M just because there might be a need for that in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 -The beginning

Chapter 1

Rapunzel pulled the brush through her short brown hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Her light green tunic was a little on the large side but she smiled, happy with her appearance. She reached over to the table near her and grabbed her name badge, attaching it to the front of her tunic as she left the room. She skipped down the stairs and in to the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar to eat on her way. She was looking forward to getting to work today, much as she had every other day since she had started. After the police had found her at the old farm house and arrested Mother – Gothel, she reminded herself – they had helped her to find a job and some accommodation. Even after they had found her parents, a wealthy couple who owned a large amount of businesses in the city, she had still wanted to keep her job. It was the first thing she had that was really hers and she enjoyed meeting people on her own terms. Her parents had understood and although they wanted her to live with them, they knew that she needed her own independence after 18 years locked away from the world. Rapunzel started the short walk to the care home that she worked at. She enjoyed looking after the elderly residents and especially enjoyed the activities that she did with them and was glad that she had a lot of talents that could be used in the real world. She mused over how different her life had become in the year since she left the farmhouse. It had been difficult at first, trying to think of her parents as her parents, instead of as strangers and trying to remember that Gothel wasn't her mother, not really. The police had told her that she was mentally ill, the torment of not being able to have her own children had driven her mad, causing her to take it out on her first husband – but Rapunzel didn't want to think about that and was glad that she hadn't gone the same way as he had. She stepped inside the building smiling at people and saying hello as she made her way to her unit. She greeted all over her patients with a grin before setting up the activities she had planned for the day – painting and board games. Pascal, the first real friend she had made since leaving the farmhouse, came up to her with a mug of tea.

"Morning, Sunshine!" He greeted her, with a grin.

"Hey Pascal!" She took the tea from him and smiled up at him. "Isn't it a lovely day today? I thought maybe we could take the paints and games outside this morning."

He ran a hand through his bright green hair and nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea too me! Just make sure everyone has a hat on, the last thing I want is for them all to get sun stroke!"

Pascal had a naturally caring nature and he made a very good nurse. He had just finished his training when Rapunzel had joined the staff at the care home and the two of them had hit it off instantly. He and his brother, Max, often had Rapunzel round for dinner, when Max wasn't working security at the museum. Max had a small crush on Rapunzel when her had first met her but once he and Rapunzel had gotten to know eachother, both him and Pascal thought of her as a baby sister.

"We've got a new lot starting today." Pascal frowned. "One of them is actually one of Max's conquests."

Rapunzel nodded, knowing what he meant. A new bunch of cons carrying out their community service by working off some hours at the care home. They weren't allowed to interact too much in a care-giving way with the patients so they normally ended up helping Rapunzel with the activities or the handyman, Ted.

"What did Max catch him for?" She asked, meaning the one that Pascal had referred to as Max's conquest.

"He was trying to steal that painting, you know? The Crown? The one of Corona's lost princess from however-many hundred years ago?" Rapunzel nodded to show that she knew which one he meant. "Somehow, the guy managed to get off with a suspended sentence and community service. But keep an eye on him, Rapunzel, he does anything else and he is going straight to prison."

"Okay, Pascal, but don't expect to use any of those moves that Max taught me if he tries to steal anything, I could lose my job!"

"Jeez, Rapunzel," Pascal chuckled, "I said keep an eye on him, not knock the guy over the head if he does anything you don't like!"

Pascal had insisted that she let Max teach her some self defence moves about a month or two after she started here, he knew bits and pieces of her story and about her past but not the full extent, so he knew that she didn't have much experience in the outside world. He wanted her to be prepared if anything happened to her, especially since she insisted on walking and catching public transport every where, regardless of the time of day.

Together, Pascal and Rapunzel assisted the patients with zimmer frames and wheelchairs to take them outside. She set some of them up with small easels and they began painting while she taught others how to play the card game Happy Families. Pascal had asked the kitchen staff if the patients from their unit could have their lunch outside today and come lunch time, Rapunzel had all the garden tables set up with pretty table clothes and picked some flowers from the large garden of the care home and placed them in glasses.

"What time are the new guys getting here?" Rapunzel asked Pascal.

"I think Conli said they were arriving around 2." Conli was the manager of the care home, "Any bets on how many of them will be late?"

Rapunzel and her friend laughed, there was always at least one of the community service lot who would turn up late on the first day, until Pascal put on his firm voice. They generally were never late again after that.

xXxXxXx

Flynn rolled over in his bed and glanced at the clock. 12.30pm. What time was he supposed to be at this stupid community service again? He sat up on the edge of his bed and rubbed his head. He looked at the bed behind him and cursed. She was still here. What was her name again? Damned if he could remember. He'd just go by her hair colour. Red. That was her name for now. He got up and headed for the shower and the girl in the bed next to him stirred.

"Where are you going?" She purred, reaching out for him as he stood up.

"Shower," He grumbled, annoyed that he hadn't suggested they go back to hers last night so that he wouldn't be stuck with her this morning.

"Need someone to wash your back?" She asked him seductively.

"No thanks," He smirked, he didn't want this girl here anymore but she obviously still wanted him. Maybe more so after last night.

He headed in to the bathroom of his small apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him. After he had showered, he headed back to his bedroom. She was still there in his bed, smiling at hi seductively.

"So, what are we gonna do today, Flynn Rider?" She looked at him through hooded eyes, obviously wanting more of what they had done last night. She reached for his hand.

"Well, you are going to leave," He told her, pulling his hand away, "I am going to damned community service."

She pouted, obviously annoyed that he wanted her to leave but he shook his head.

After the girl had gone, Flynn glanced at the piece of paper she had thrust in to his hand, a little too desperately, before leaving. There was a number and small note.

_Call me for a repeat. Louisa xx_

Louisa? That was definitely not the name he would have guesses. Good job he avoided using her name this morning, he could have sworn it was Sarah. Oh well. He looked in the mirror and was pleased with his reflection. Slipping his watch on – 1.30, better get a move on – he winked at himself in the mirror before leaving his apartment and heading for his motorbike. His most prized possession. He really wasn't looking forward to today. He thought about it as he drove for the care home. It was at least better than going to prison but really? An old people's home? He would have rather been picking up litter or cleaning graffiti off the walls. He supposed the judge probably thought he was being funny, he knew that she didn't like him. But then, he thought again that it was at least better than prison. He pulled up to the building, looming and brown, and hoped that it wasn't this dank looking inside. He pulled up on his bike and headed to the reception. _Here comes the dullest day of my life, _he thought.

XxxXxXx

Rapunzel smiled triumphantly. She had been right with her guess that 1 would be late. Pascal, ye of little faith, she had said, had thought at least 3 of them would show up late. So far there was 4 of them there and they were waiting for the fifth to show. Rapunzel was surprised that the majority of them were girls. There were two blonde girls, twins, who had been caught for fleecing tourists, a short, round boy who maintained that he was innocent but Rapunzel and Pascal already knew that was here for vandalism, and the fourth was a tall girl with a shirt pixie cut, dyed pink, who was here for the, uh, creative, graffiti she had sprayed on the side of the Corona museum. Rapunzel had to admit that these were pretty normal crimes for the community service types that had in here, which is why she was impressed that the newest guy, the one they were waiting for, had managed to get out with community service. Stealing a valuable painting was well above what any of these guys had done. The doors to the garden swung open and the one they had been waiting for strolled out in to the garden. Rapunzel had never seen anyone as handsome as him. He had floppy brown hair and a small goatee. She stared at him dumbstruck, before remembering why she was here and fixed him with a firm glare.

"You're late," she told him, a hint of disdain in her voice.

"Sorry," he smirked and offered her his hand, "But I'm here now. The name's Flynn, Flynn Rider."

**I wanted this to be longer but I have to leave for work soon so leaving it here, please review and let me know what you think. I wanted it to be a bit more modern but wasn't really sure what to do. I work in a care home so figured I would stick to something I know. Rapunzel is roughly 19 in this and since I'm in England, the age for drinking etc. is 18, just to clear up any confusion that might come from future chapters. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Flynn? Steven? David?

**Sorry, meant to update this sooner but I've been away visiting family for the weekend and having far too much fun that I kinda forgot all about it! Anyway, here goes...**

Chapter 2

Rapunzel looked at the boy with his hand out in front of him. She looked up at him. He was absolutely gorgeous. She willed herself not to drop her mouth open at the sight of him. Since she had been out of the farmhouse, she hadn't seen any boys that looked quite like him. She opened her mouth to say something to him then decided that since she was supposed to be mad with him it was best to just close it again. She glared at him, then raised her eyebrows at the hand, still stuck out waiting for her to shake it. She glanced sideways at Pascal who was frowning at the newcomer. He stepped towards them.

"Hi, Finn, was it?" He smirked at Flynn.

"Flynn," the handsome man corrected, looking a bit put down.

"Flynn, right. I'm Pascal, I'm the nurse in charge here, we kind of have a schedule to go by here and you showing up late isn't really going to cut it, OK? Now I'm sure you don't want me ringing your probation worker to tell him that you aren't taking the community service seriously, do you?"

Flynn didn't answer Pascal, just looked down at the floor, irritation flashing in his brown eyes.

"That's what I thought. Right then, where's Ted?" The handy man came out to the garden through the same door that Flynn had just entered. "Excellent timing, Ted!"

Pascal scanned the group of convicts.

"You two go with Ted," he told the twins, "You OK to take the rest, sweetie?" He looked at Rapunzel and she nodded at him. With that he walked towards the door to back inside, Rapunzel had hoped he would stay with her a bit longer, she hated being left with the community service group, but she knew that he would have to start his medication round soon.

"Just call me if you need me," he told her, before disappearing inside.

Ted led the twins off, muttering something about thinking they'd got out easy with community service and Rapunzel smiled. Ted really did like to make the cons work. She turned back towards her group – the girl with the pink hair, the rotund boy and Flynn. The pink haired girl was gazing at Flynn, who in turn wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to blush. Rapunzel sighed and rolled her eyes. Time to get them to work.

"Right," she started, "So some of our patients are doing painting and others are playing board games. I was actually just about to get the skittles out too. So, erm, if you could... What did you say your name was again?" She looked at the round boy.

"Phil," he grunted. "Most people call me Bomber though."

"Phil will do fine," Rapunzel decided, "If you could start setting up the skittles, they are just in that box over there. I'll see what patients want to play and bring them over in a minute."

She turned her attention to the other two as Phil ambled off towards the box she had pointed out. Flynn Rider was in conversation with the pink-haired girl and she was giggling and blushing for all she was worth. Rapunzel cleared her throat but the two of them stayed as they were, Flynn wiggling his eyebrows from time to time. Rapunzel moved closer to them and she heard the girl ask Flynn if they could go out sometime. She watched him scribble his number down on the back of the girl's hand. She didn't strike Rapunzel as the sort of girl who would blush over some guy smooth talking her. Besides her bright pink hair, she had piercings all down both of her ears, Rapunzel thought there were maybe 5 in each ear, and she had a hard face. Rapunzel wasn't sure if they were even supposed to date each other while doing community service so she stepped right in front of them and drew in a breath.

"Flynn Rider?" He looked up and grinned at her, "Could you go over there and help Mrs Williams, the water for her paint needs changing."

He frowned and pouted a bit, which Rapunzel had to admit was pretty cute, and walked over to Mrs Williams with a charming smile on his face. She turned to the girl.

"And... erm..." Rapunzel flapped her hands helplessly, she still didn't know this girl's name.

"Darla." The girl said, sounding bored.

"Darla, right, would you go and play chess with Mr Scott. He'll show you how to, if you haven't played before." Darla walked off and reluctantly sat down opposite Mr Scott. Rapunzel began asking some of the other patients if they would like to play skittles with Phil and started walking some of them over to where the game had been set up. She was just watching the first patient roll her first ball when a voice at her ear made her jump.

"Changed that water, boss." Rapunzel whirled round and saw Flynn grinning at her.

"Rapunzel." She told him, "My name is Rapunzel."

"My deepest apologies," he joked, putting on a serious face, "What do you want me to do now?"

"You can keep score of the skittles game. I'm going to be over there painting with the other patients. If you need me, just shout."

"Aw," he pouted again and Rapunzel felt her face go red, "Aren't you gonna stay and play with us?"

She turned and walked away without answering him. Rapunzel set herself up an easel in the middle of the painting residents and began to paint the view from where she was sitting: the beautiful garden, the patients playing skittles, Mr Scott and Darla playing chess, Phil picking up the knocked over skittles and handing the balls to the next person in line and Flynn. Flynn was being dashing and charming to the elderly women, all of whom seemed to find him very amusing, and they flirted unashamedly with him, despite the 60-odd year age gap. Rapunzel sat and painted, stopping from time to time to help someone with their own painting. She had just gotten to painting Flynn when she looked up and saw that he wasn't there anymore.

"Very good, Blondie." She heard a voice say behind her. She turned around and saw Flynn, nodding his head, impressed, holding his chin between his thumb and forefinger. Rapunzel blushed, she would never get used to people complimenting her art. She didn't know whether to say thank you or not. Her first reflex was to always tell them that, actually, it wasn't that great but she soon learned that people thought she was fishing for another compliment when she said that. She frowned at him, registering what he had called her.

"I'm not blonde," she said, frowning.

"It's a joke. You know, haha, Flynn you're so funny?" He smirked at her. "No? OK, must remember that the boss doesn't have a sense of humour."

Rapunzel huffed and turned back to her painting, moving the brush to finish painting Flynn over near the skittles game. "Is there a problem?" She asked him.

"No, no. Just thought I'd come see what you were concentrating on so hard. You stick your tongue out when you're painting, you know."

She frowned then realised she was doing it now and quickly drew the tongue back in to her mouth.

"It's cute." He told her in a husky voice. She felt her face flush but she hoped he wouldn't notice as she was still facing her painting.

"If nothing is wrong, Flynn, then please go back and help Phil. He's struggling."

They both glanced over towards Phil who was hurriedly trying to put the skittles back in their correct places, while the next player banged his stick on the floor in annoyance waiting for the ball to be given to him and another player shouted that Phil still hadn't written his score down.

"Old people are vicious!" Flynn chuckled. "Later, Blondie." He winked at her before sauntering off to charm the elderly residents again.

The rest of the afternoon passed by without event and the cons helped Rapunzel tidy away the paints and games. Pascal had come out with a care assistant to escort all the patients back inside for their evening meal. The air had turned a bit colder and Rapunzel shivered as she stacked the garden chairs on top of each other.

"Cold, Blondie?" Flynn asked.

Rapunzel reached her hand up to her brown hair and tugged it, willing it to be longer so she could hide her face. Even the sound of his voice seemed to make her blush.

"Please don't call me that, Flynn." She closed her eyes, thinking of her old, long blonde hair. "My name is Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel," he repeated, as if trying the name out. "Nah, it's too long. I'll have to come up with something else. I'm not even sure Rapunzel is a real name."

"Oh and Flynn is?" She challenged, and she saw something, she wasn't sure what, flash in his eyes. "I'll bet you have a really regular name like... Like Steven!" She looked triumphant.

"Sorry to disappoint but my name isn't Steven." He cocked the side of his mouth up in a half smile.

"Well, it's certainly not Flynn. I'm gonna keep guessing until I get it right."

"Whatever floats your boat." He told her, shrugging his jacket on. "My time is up, I'll see you tomorrow."

She found herself wishing that he could stay then mentally shook herself. This guy was a convict, a thief.

"OK, see you tomorrow... David?" He shook his head at her and she sighed. "I'll guess it eventually."

He chuckled and gave her a small wave before leaving the garden. Rapunzel found herself staring after "Flynn Rider" wistfully.

XxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Flynn reached his apartment and chucked his jacket on to the bed. He fished through his pockets and emptied out the stapler, two pens, paintbrush and chess piece, the king of course, that he had pocketed from the care home. It wasn't like he stole these things to sell, there was just something about stealing that gave him a buzz. He flopped down on to the bed and closed his eyes, tired from the day. Who knew old people could be so exhausting? He thought about Rapunzel and the way she squinted her eyes and stuck her tongue out when she was painting. It was hot. _She_ was hot. His phone buzzed, signalling a text message. He looked at the phone.

_Flynn,_

_Meet me at the Grey Goose at 8._

_Darla xxx_

Flynn sighed. He shouldn't have given this girl his number. He had to do community service with her for the next, well, however long she had for community service. He knew it wouldn't be as long as him. He found himself thinking of Rapunzel again. Maybe he should have given _her_ his number instead. That was someone he could really see himself going to bed with. He rubbed his hand over his face before picking up his phone to look at the time. 7.30. She was leaving this a bit last minute. Flynn wondered what Rapunzel was doing now. He thought about ringing the care home to see if he could get her number, but he knew they wouldn't give out her information, especially not to a convict on his first day of community service. Flynn dragged himself off the bed and into the bathroom to have his second shower of the day. His thoughts returned to Rapunzel for the thousandth time since he had left the care home and thought about how great sex with her would be. He groaned as he felt himself go hard at the thought of it. What the hell was wrong with him? He needed to find an outlet. He picked up his phone and replied to Darla, telling her to come to his flat and giving her the address. If he couldn't distract himself enough to stop thinking about Rapunzel then he would just have to find something, or someone, else to take her off his mind. And just for tonight, fucking Darla would do just that.

**So there's that chapter. Please review! I'll try and get the next one up a bit quicker than I did with this one!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Better the devil you know

**Chapter 3**

Rapunzel curled her feet up underneath herself as she sat on the sofa. Max handed her a glass of coke then flopped down on the sofa next to her, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Pascal had told her that Max was missing her, she hadn't been to there house in over a week, which was actually pretty unusual for her. They had agreed to get together and watch the newest episode of their favourite TV programme and Rapunzel was glad that she was back in their house. She had gone home after work to shower and change, thinking about the mysterious Flynn Rider as she pottered about her flat. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when she had seen him laughing with Darla. She mentally shook herself for being so pathetic. He was a criminal and a very charming one by the looks of it. Probably best if she stayed away from him. She smiled softly looking across at her two best friends and moved her feet to rest on Max's lap. She tilted her head, smiling slyly at him.

"So you missed me, huh?" She teased Max.

"Oh yeah," Max scoffed, "Like a hole in the head."

She swatted him playfully and glared at her friend. Pascal chuckled from the other side of the room.

"So, how are you getting on with my convict?" Max asked them both, referring to Flynn.

"Well, he certainly charmed all the old ladies!" Rapunzel told him.

Max grunted and frowned, looking over at his brother. Pascal shrugged.

"He is nothing but a womaniser, that Flynn Rider. He leaves a long line of upset, pining women behind him. Don't you go getting involved with him, Punz." Max sounded concerned as he looked back at Rapunzel.

"I'm not an idiot, Max. Besides, is it even allowed?" Rapunzel had wondered if he should even be dating, if you could call it that, Darla considering they were both doing community service.

"Yeah, you're not actually anything to do with his probation or community service, you just work there. And trust me, he knows that. So, just watch yourself, OK?"

Rapunzel nodded at Max before turning her attention to the TV. Their programme was starting and she was actually glad to stop talking about Flynn Rider.

Once the programme was finished, they watched a movie together, munching on Doritos and Popcorn, when Rapunzel realised the time.

"I should get going, I'm in all day tomorrow." She told them, before draining the last of her coke.

"I'll drop you home," Pascal told her, "It's too dark now to be messing about with public transport."

Rapunzel knew that her friends didn't approve of her catching the bus or walking everywhere so she decided not to argue and just nodded her head, standing from the couch. She stretched out, raising her arms above her head.

"I'll see you soon, Max, I promise. I won't leave it a week next time, I know you only worry." She said playfully with a wink.

"Well, I was thinking we could all go out to a movie tomorrow night?" Max phrased it s a question.

"Sure," Rapunzel agreed.

They agreed on a film and a time before Rapunzel and Pascal left. Once Pascal had dropped her home, Rapunzel crawled in to bed, tired from the long day at work, and found herself thinking about Flynn again. She felt the jealousy bubbling in her stomach when she thought about him flirting with Darla. She scolded herself, reminding herself that he was a criminal. She was sure she was only jealous because he was a good-looking guy. She assured herself that this was the cause as she drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Rapunzel arrived at work the next day, she found that 4 of the 5 community service workers were already there. She wasn't surprised that the only one missing was Flynn and was actually impressed that the other 4 had got there before her. Yesterday, they had had an easy shift, not starting until 2 but from now on, they would be doing shifts similar to Rapunzel's. Rapunzel boiled the kettle in the staff room and couldn't help but listen to the conversation that Darla was having with the twin girls.

"...Definitely as good as they say he is." Darla's voice.

"Really? Doesn't surprise me. I mean have you seen this guy, doesn't look like he could be bad at anything to do with pleasing a woman." One of the twins replied.

Rapunzel wondered who they were talking about. Flynn, maybe?

"I'm gonna have to find out for myself. I definitely need a piece of that man." Twin 2 – Rapunzel decided she really needed to learn their names.

"Oh no, he's mine for now." Darla told the second twin, sounding possessive. "No way I'm going with any other man for a while when I can have Flynn Rider."

Rapunzel chewed her lip and hummed loudly trying to cover up their conversation. She really didn't want to hear this. She wasn't surprised that Darla had slept with Flynn, that was what he did, according to Max. But she still felt that feeling of jealousy. She glanced at the clock 8.55. 5 more minutes and he'd be late. He strolled in to the staff room at 8.59. Lucky. He grinned at her as he entered.

"Morning, Blondie." His smile playful as he locked eyes with her. She glared at him before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Morning... Peter?" She guessed.

He smiled and shook his head before reaching for a mug to make himself a coffee. Rapunzel moved away from him, not wanting to stand too close. Was this flirting? She didn't really know much about it and had never wanted to ask Max or Pascal about it. She shook her head, mostly to clear her thoughts, before moving over to look at the list of activities planned for today. Ted had told her he wanted the twins to help him again today, and she turned to tell them as much. She wasn't at all surprised to find Flynn leaning over the table talking to the two girls. They were both giggling and batting their eyelashes and it reminded Rapunzel of the way Darla had acted the day before. Before long, she saw both girls scribble their numbers down on a piece of paper which Flynn placed in his pocket. She could see Darla glaring with envy at the two girls and Flynn and Rapunzel decided that now would be a good time to interrupt. She told the twins that Ted wanted them and they grumbled about it before heading out of the staff room. She soon set the remaining 3 to work on other activities, inside this time, making sure to keep Darla and Flynn away from eachother. She was sure that Darla would tear him a new one if she got the chance. The day mostly passed without incident, Flynn coming up to tease her from time to time, but that soon stopped when Pascal appeared in the unit. She and Pascal discussed their plans for that night and she could see Flynn watching them from the corner of her eye. She was sure she had seen him scowling. When Pascal had gone again, she heard someone move to stand behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Flynn and smiled cautiously at him.

"So," he grunted, "That guy your boyfriend?"

Rapunzel frowned, trying to work out who he was talking about. She glanced around, the only two men in here, besides the patients, were Flynn and Phil. He couldn't have meant Phil. Her brain worked as she tried to figure out who he meant.

"Pascal?" She asked, when he nodded she shook her head, laughing, "No! He is one of my best friends. We are going out tonight with his brother, Max. You know Max, don't you, Flynn?"

"Yeah," he chuckled at the mischievous look in her eyes as she asked this question, "I guess you could say that, Blondie."

"Brian!" She exclaimed causing Flynn to look around him to see who she was talking to. There was no one behind him so he looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?!"

"Your name. It's Brian, right?"

"No," he laughed shaking his head, "You know my name. Flynn Rider. The one and only."

"Not the one and only." She told him shaking her head, "There's another one. Well, technically, he's called Flynnigan Rider but I suppose people would shorten it to Flynn. Flynnigan is such a mouthful." She saw his smile fall as she said this. "Oh, you didn't know about the Tales of Flynnigan Rider?"

"Yeah," he growled, "I know about Flynnigan fucking Rider."

He said it quietly, almost under his breath and Rapunzel smiled triumphantly. So that _was_ where he had gotten the name from. She had thought as much.

"Thought so." She smiled. "Now, I better get back to work...Tim?"

"Nice try, Princess." Hmm, she could handle that as a nickname. "See you later."

He sauntered off, back to the card game he had been playing with some of the elderly gentlemen. Rapunzel chuckled before going back to the sewing she had been doing before Pascal had arrived.

xxxxxxx

Rapunzel laughed as she exited the cinema with her friends. They talked about their favourite bits of the comedy movie they had just seen before stopping on a stretch of road just down from the cinema.

"You want a lift, Punz?" Max asked her.

"No, it's alright, I only live round the corner really. It'll take 10 minutes, tops, to get home."

Her friends tried to talk her out of walking home alone at night but she had managed to convince them that nothing would happen to her in the walk home. She waved her friends goodbye and started off towards her flat. She waited until they had driven off before she took a different route, knowing that if they saw her going this way, they would stop and force her to get in the car. This route meant that she would have to walk down a dark alleyway, which she didn't mind, but knew that her friends would. There weren't many people about and she glanced around to see someone wearing a baseball cap and hoodie walking behind her. She liked it when the streets were quiet, it gave her more time to think. She turned down into the alleyway, her footsteps echoing. She glanced over her shoulder to see the figure in the baseball cap also coming down the alleyway, walking quickly towards her. She sped up her pace, nervous now that there was no one else about. The figure behind her seemed to do the same thing. She felt a hand on her shoulder and was spun around and pressed up against the wall. Her eyes widened in fright as she saw the man in the baseball cap in front of her, holding her up against the wall. She couldn't see his eyes but he had a large nose and yellowing teeth as he sneered at her.

"Well, you're a pretty little thing aren't ya?" He leered at her, "How much you got in the purse?"

She didn't answer him and he moved a hand to hold her around the throat while the other hand reached for her small purse. She never really carried a bag and just took her purse out, with her phone tucked in her pocket. She struggled against his hand and kicked her feet out, catching him in the shin.

"You little bitch-" he muttered before slapping her across the face. He punched her in the stomach, causing her to cough, she thought she was gonna be sick. She saw him draw back his fist to hit her again and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the physical pain heading towards her, and waited for the blow.

"What the fuck is going on here?" She heard a voice say, it wasn't the voice of the mugger, it was one she faintly recognised. She heard scuffling and a dull thump and the hand around her throat released. She slid down the wall, her eyes still squeezed shut. Rapunzel felt arms around her, holding her still and she wriggled against them. She opened her eyes to see the mugger on the floor, unconscious and looked up to the face of her rescuer. Rapunzel wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry when she looked up into the concerned brown eyes of Flynn Rider.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, so this is gonna be a short one because I feel bad that I haven't updated for a while. I'm not really sure whether to continue with this – feel like it's not getting many readers so please review/let me know if you want me to carry on with this and I'll see what I can do.**

Rapunzel stared up into the face of Flynn Rider. He had saved her. She looked at him, not sure what to do. He gazed at her, concern evident in his eyes. He reached up and tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"You okay?" He mumbled.

She nodded, her lip trembling. She didn't trust herself to speak without crying so for now just kept quiet. He stood straighter and reached his hand down to her, to help her up.

"You need me to walk you home?" He didn't let go of her hand even though she was standing and Rapunzel looked down at their linked hands. She nodded again, biting her lip, silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

He nodded his acknowledgement and led her out of the alley way. She pointed the directions to him, still not trusting her voice, and though about the man in the alley. Who knows what he would have done if Flynn hadn't have got there when he did. She knew that Max and Pascal would go mad if they knew what had happened, they hated her walking alone at night, and she wanted to keep this from them. She was ashamed with herself for getting all the self defence tips that Max had taught her. They neared her building and stopped outside. Flynn turned to face her, his hands on her shoulders. She blinked up at him.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah," Rapunzel nodded, "Could you maybe not mention this to Pascal? I really don't want him to worry..."

"Hey, I won't tell him if you don't want me to, but I'm not sure this is something you should keep from him."

Rapunzel nodded again. She fished her keys out of her pocket and turned towards her building. She stopped and turned back to Flynn and flung her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Flynn," she murmured into his neck, "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem, Princess." He whispered and drew back from the hug.

He saw something in her eyes, confusion, indecision, he wasn't quite sure but before he had a chance to think too much about it she had pushed herself up on to her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. It was a fleeting kiss, lasting mere seconds, but the soft warmth of her lips made him want to grab her and pull her lips back to his. She smiled at him slightly before turning to run in to her building. Flynn stood and watched until he was sure Rapunzel was safe inside before he left for his own apartment. He knew tonight that his dreams would be filled of the petite brunette and how her body would feel pressed up against his.


End file.
